Secrets In Mirrors
by xlilium
Summary: Its Christmas time in Konoha and Tsunade has a plot to bring everyone together...with the use of mistletoe and as well for certain two people..What if Tsunade fails? Rated M.WARNING:LEMON IN CH.7 KakashiXSakura
1. Prepartions for the Christmas Party

Preparations for Christmas party

"Shizune, I want you to send invitations to everyone in Konoha. Make sure that all the members of Team 7 excluding Sasuke will come." Tsunade was looking through all the stacks papers on her desk while tapping her feet. She let out a big sigh and disappointment of all the papers.

"Anything else I could do Tsunade sama?"

"Yes, oh yeah please gather some people to help decorate and somehow get some mistletoe. This will be interesting to see or rather amusing." Tsunade laughed a little and excused herself to Shizune.

"Tsunade sama? Who should I gather to help with the preparations of the Christmas party? Please let's not get Naruto and such. It would be such a disaster waiting to happen."

"Anyone, but Naruto." Hokage-sama sighed and put her hands on her head. She had a long day ahead of her.

Sakura and her long time rival, but yet best friend Ino were picking out dresses to wear to the Christmas Party.

"Sakura-chan, does this make me look fat? I mean the color red is beautiful to wear for a party; especially when the occasion is the season for giving." Ino smiled and their vibes attracted one other to

"Of course it makes you look fat Ino pig; red makes your curves look bigger." Sakura glared at her rival while their "vibes" sent electricity to each other. She turned to the other direction quickly while swaying her hips and placing her hands on them. They both then turned to face each other to stick their tongues at each other. Of course Sakura wasn't being serious about calling Ino that word, but rather mocking her.

"Forehead girl, I heard that there's going to be mistletoe there and dancing as well. Let the best 'woman' win. Keep your hands off Sai, but you can have Naruto-kun and anyone else." Ino winked at Sakura feeling that she had defeated her rival, but yet it only had started.

"Well then Ino pig, let the best woman win. You can have Sai, be my guest; hover all over him if you want. I have my eyes on someone else." Sakura pointed at Ino mocked her friend. Then her inner side flared up and said _Hell yeah!!! Kakashi is all mine; dammit! _

"Hmph!" They both said it in unison and both crossed their arms looking away from each other.

"I'm going to win against you Sakura-chan no matter what." Ino started to walk away from her rival with the dress she repacked out.

"I'm going to make sure I won't lose against you." Sakura tip toed as she turned around to say her final words before picking her dress for the Christmas party.

Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru, and Lee were talking to each other about what they want for Christmas, but of course all Naruto could think and talk about was ramen at his favorite restaurant and of course how to get Sakura to kiss him under mistletoe.

"Oi, do you guys have a special girl you want to kiss under mistletoe?" Naruto had a massive smile planted on his face and grinned while sitting with his legs crossed into each other. His eyes blinked about four times or more while waiting for a response.

"Naruto-kun, are you going after Sakura-chan?" Lee asked in an inquisitive tone and pondered about it.

"I am going after Sakura-chan and I will kiss her under mistletoe. Dattebyo!" Naruto replied being really enthusiastic and smiled while giving Lee thumbs up.

"Oh no! Not my Sakura-chan! I will fight you for my _love_." Lee gave the scary smile that he does with Gai-sensei.

"Eh?! Fuzzy Brows…you…you love Sakura-chan?" Naruto screamed in agony while his eyes popped out in disbelief and pointed at Lee.

"Stupid." Neji just walks away from the two having a little "arugment."

"Ugh, how troublesome," Shikamaru sighed at his two comrades that have the feelings for the same girl. "I get stuck with idiots like Naruto." He waved his arms in the air as if he felt overwhelmed on how the two acted, especially the way Naruto did.

_Naruto will always be cocky and loud, not only that he'll still be addicted to ramen_. _Not only that he's always not listening to me when I'm leade during missions, oh well it can't be helped _thought Shikamaru.

Shizune gathered mostly women to help decorate and a few people from Team 8, Team Gai, and Team 10. It mainly consisted of Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Chouji, and some other people from the village.

Hinata was wondering where Naruto was at and she started to play with her fingers nervously. The others were relaxed and laid-back while Chouji was eating a bag of barbeque chips.

"Everyone I want you to help decorate for the Christmas party. I have selected you all, because I feel like you all can do a really good job with it. Some of the other teams will be doing Caroling for the elderly tonight, but at any rate here is everything you need to decorate and if you need anything just one of you come to me." Shizune bowed at them and then waved goodbye to the group of people.

The girls gathered all the things together while Chouji set up ladders for some of them to use.

After two hours of Christmas decorating they finished up while talking, laughing, and making jokes.

Shizune came by to see how the decorating was going and she told them all, "You guys the place looks wonderful. You all did a wonderful job." She smiled at them all and waved goodbye hurrying to Hokage-sama.

To be continued.


	2. The Christmas Party and Mistletoe

The Christmas Party

"Tsunade-sama the preparations for decorating is completed. Do you need anything?" Shizune stared at her while waiting for to respond back.

"Shizune I need some green tea please, and oh yeah we need at least 100 or more mistletoes. Sometime this week we need to get Naruto, Sakura, and Sai to sing Christmas caroling for the elderly and so that they will get along together as a team. I cancelled it yesterday for some reason, oh well." She sighed while looking out the window and then remembered something else.

"We need to make a plan so that Naruto and Sakura will fall in love or at least get them together. Doesn't matter how, but I bet Naruto would do anything to get Sakura. This plan must not fail…I'm just afraid it will." Tsunade turned her head to Shizune then looked down to her desk at the thought of failing and punched her desk.

"Tsunade-sama…why don't you ask Naruto himself to do it? I mean after all he is head over heels for her." Shizune started to bite her nails waiting for Tsunade to not flare up.

"Maybe we'll just stick with the law of nature. Let's just see where it goes from there. If she doesn't go after Naruto…oh well if she doesn't. As long she's happy." Tsunade puts her head down waving for Shizune to leave and get her green tea.

* * *

It was six-thirty P.M. when the Christmas Party and Sakura was in a red cocktail dress revealing some of her skin. She bumped into Kakashi while not paying attention to where she was going.

"Oww." Sakura felt her head bump into something warm, and she then realized it was a man's chest.

"Yo." Sakura felt embarrassed when the person she bumped into was her former sensei Kakashi. He could only help, but smile at his former student. Of course she could barely see the smile; he was still wearing a mask.

"Kakashi…I'm sorry for bumping into you like that. I'll see you at the party." Sakura excused herself and started to run off. Kakashi was confused at her departure but just continued walking while getting Icha Icha Tactics out and started reading.

Naruto waved at Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru,Chouji, Ino and at Sakura of course. His face had a massive smile implanted and he of course started to laugh too.

"Oi, oh Sakura-chan…" Naruto grinned at her while chasing her with mistletoe.

"Eh, Naruto-kun I don't wanna kiss you!" Sakura then runs away from him while looking for anyone to save her. She then realized she could defend herself, but decided not to. It was getting close to Christmas and she didn't want to hurt anybody yet.

Tsunade and Shizune arrived into the room seeing Naruto chasing after Sakura with mistletoe in her hand. They both laughed and sighed at the site they saw.

Shizune grabs a microphone and then talks into it, "Excuse me everyone its time to start our Christmas Party in Konoha. I'll let Hokage-sama do her speech." She hands the microphone to Tsunade.

"Naruto, you better stop now or hope you don't get beat to pieces." Tsunade embarrassed Naruto a little. He turned red as an apple.

"Anyway, everyone let's enjoy this celebration and have fun. There's mistletoe if you want to kiss a special someone. Please don't try to eat the berries, they are poisonous. There will be gift exchanging if you brought a gift. There's going to be music and dancing and of course lots of food. So please enjoy yourselves. Thank you." Tsunade cleared her throat and turned the microphone off and everyone clapped at her. 

"Naruto, you're going to pay…for trying to kiss me." Sakura became enraged and Naruto started to get scared and ran away to the boys' bathroom. He decided to retreat for now and come up with a plan.

"Hey Sakura-chan, you look great." Sai waved her, gave her a little smile and then Ino came out of nowhere.

"Oh Sai…guess what's under your head?" Ino smiled and waved the mistletoe over his head while Sakura realized that was her cue to leave Sai.

Sai then looked up to see mistletoe and he cursed under his breathe when he noticed Sakura leaving. He wanted to talk to his comrade.

"Ino, I'm sorry, but I'm gay." Sai really wasn't gay, but he was trying to get rid of the annoying Ino off his back.

"What?!? How can you be gay Sai?" Ino was shocked and became silenced.

Sakura finds a safe "camp" to be at while trying to stay far away from Naruto, Sai, and anyone else that wanted to kiss her. She sighed to herself while sitting alone on a table. She saw Naruto in the gift exchange and watched them closely.

Naruto had bought a "toy" thinking Sakura would "use" it for something and that she would join in the gift exchange. He was confused and looking around for Sakura; he saw her and then waved at her smiling trying to get her to walk over. Naruto's luck came when he saw his present landed in the hands of the Hokage. Naruto screamed in horror while trying to get it back from Tsunade.

"Naruto, what is the matter with you?" Naruto started to sweat as if he had a fever and tried to get it back with all costs. He didn't want to be embarrassed. He calmed down when there was going to be another round.

"Nothing…granny Tsunade…" He gulped back his nervousness and became relieved when Sakura joined in.

Kakashi was in the gift exchange as well; Sakura kept eyeing him and staring at his features. He was in the average tuxedo. He was dressed in all black and with a tie.

There was one more round for the gift exchange. Naruto had really bad luck, and he was hoping that his gift would land into Sakura's arms, but once again it did not she passed it to the person next to her while others kept passing it until the music had stopped playing. To his worst luck every, it landed once again in the hands of Tsunade. This was the final round, and Naruto started to sulk a bit.

They all started to open their presents. Sakura got a red scarf, while Kakashi had a decorative Christmas cup with packages of hot coco, Naruto received an alarm clock and he sighed at his gift exchange present. He started to get nervous while Tsunade was starting to slowly open the present in its pretty wrapping paper. She was smilling until the package in her hands was a vibrator that claimed it glows in the dark. She started to get up and walked towards Naruto.

"Naruto, this better not be one of your tricks." Tsunade glared at Naruto and he started to run away for dear life, but she held on to his suit.

"Well Granny Tsunade…you see… I figured since you're getting older you…could use this." He started to laugh hysterically at the Hokage and became nervous.

"I'll take care of this for you Tsunade…" Sakura walked up towards him and her hand was glowing with blue chakra. She prepared her fists and slammed her knuckles together.

"No no!! Sakura-chan please! It's a misunderstanding. You got it all wrong, the present was supposed to be for you." Naruto tried to run away but was pinned down by Sakura. Instead of punching him with her hand that had chakra running through it, she used her other hand to punch him in the face.

There was giggling in the background while Naruto was being embarrassed by his Hokage and Sai came up to Naruto and whispered, "Nice job Naruto…looks like Sakura is going to be all mine." Sai walked away from his team member.

* * *

Rock Lee comes over and asked, "Sakura-chan, will you accept me? If you do please kiss me under this mistletoe" He waved the mistletoe over her head.

"Lee-san, I'm flattered, but I'm sorry…you're a dear friend of mine and nothing else. You're a nice guy." Sakura stares at Lee, but then touches his arm and smiles.

Tsunade, Naruto, and the others left to get dinner at the buffet area and Sai approached Sakura.

"Sakura, about earlier I just wanted to do this…" Sai had the mistletoe over her head, but then Kakashi intercepted Sai from kissing her.

"Yo. Gomen, but I need to borrow Sakura for a bit." Kakashi smiled at Sai and grabbed Sakura's hand gently leading her to a table.

"Kakashi…thank you for saving me." Sakura was relieved that someone came to her rescue, though she wouldn't have mind kissing Sai and the only reason it would be was to make her rival Ino mad.

"Sakura, aren't you hungry? Let's get something to eat." Kakashi led the way to the buffet table while Sakura following him. He handed her plate while smiling at her.

After picking out their food they headed back to the table to eat. Sai, Naruto, and Lee came at the table they were sitting at and two of them were going to try to distract Kakashi while the other tries to steal Sakura away.

"Domo. What brings you here gentlemen?" Kakashi smiled and waved at the three boys while they had a confused look on their faces.

"Kakashi! We saw Jiyara and he has the newest edition of Icha Icha Tactics. Come on hurry!" Naruto tried to lure Kakashi away from Sakura.

"I'm sorry, but you guys are disturbing my evening with Sakura. I haven't seen her in a long time." Kakashi couldn't help but smile at the three for even trying to distract him; he then raised his eyebrows at the three. He knew they were up to something. Naruto's mouth dropped down to the floor and pointed at Kakashi. Lee started to cry like a baby and felt defeated. Sai tried to start a fight with Kakashi, but he dodged every move.

"Sai, I'm sorry, but I would like to enjoy my meal." Kakashi started to use fear on all of the three boys.

"You all better leave, before Sakura will mash you like pancakes. I don't think you want to neither piss her off nor want her to beat you up." Kakashi stared at them while his right eye started to droop down even more than it was at. His face started to look dark and they all screamed, but of course Sai didn't react to it.

"Anyway Sakura, the dance is about to start, would you care to dance with me after our meal?" Kakashi smiled at Sakura while she slowly consumed her meal.

"Sure, of course Kakashi." Sakura felt her heartbeat to pulsing harder and harder.

"Sakura, there is something I want to tell you. Those guys are just crazy about you; I just find it funny how eighteen year old guys would chase over you as if they were young teenage girls stuck in an endless puberty." Kakashi smiled and laughed at her. She laughed with him and smiled.

"I know they are crazy for me. I know Lee has feelings for me; I had a hunch since I was about twelve that he liked me. Naruto…I always thought he had a crush on Hinata, but it was the other way around. I always thought Sai would never have feelings for a girl." Sakura laughed and she forgot she was chewing food. She almost choked a bit. Kakashi patted her back gently while she recomposed herself.

Kakashi stood up from his chair and offered his hand out to Sakura and said, "Shall we dance?" He smiled brightly at her. She accepted his offer and said, "Yes, I wouldn't mind at all."

* * *

Naruto and Lee were in shock while they saw what was happening right before their eyes. Sai felt indifferent and didn't express any sort of emotion. Lee cried out in tears while Naruto was in dismay and started to pull on his hair in distress.

"Oh my god! Not my Sakura!" Lee exclaminated while crying in sadness.

"Nani!?!" Naruto screamed so loud that Tsunade could hear the rucus from the other side of the room. She sighed and couldn't help but slap herself on the head.

Ino approached Sai and said, "Sai…please…just one kiss!" She waved the mistletoe in the air.

"Ino, how many times do I have to tell you! I don't want to have sex with you!" Sai was furious, but decided to run for it. 

As they were dancing Sakura felt comfortable being close to Kakashi. She relaxed a bit, and they were embracing closer during the dance. She rested her head on chest, while she followed his lead in dancing.

"Sakura, you look so beautiful tonight…" Kakashi stopped dancing and hugs Sakura while embracing her close. She was surprised that he would even hug her like this.

"Kakashi…thank you." Sakura smiled. He enjoyed it each time when she smiled and not only that he wished she would smile more.

"Sakura, let's go out to drink. You don't have to drink, but I want to go somewhere there are less people." Kakashi wanted to get away from these crazy boys.

"Sure thing Kakashi, we have a lot of things to catch up on."

* * *

The Christmas Party lasted till midnight, but Kakashi decided to take her to his favorite pub.

"What drinks do you two want to order?" The man at the pub asked the two.

"Sake for me please…and would it be possible to get serve her non alcoholic beverage?" Kakashi had a monotone voice.

"I'm sorry; all we sell sir is alcoholic beverages." The man responded.

"Kakashi I want some sake, it's alright." Sakura pleaded with him.

"Sir, please sake for the lady." Kakashi raised his hand up while waiting.

To be continued.


	3. Sake and the Walk Home

**Sake and the Walk Home- Chapter 3  
**

Notes: Thank you Rangerette for reviewing Chapter 2, and I'm glad you enjoyed it. At any rate, please enjoy this chapter. I will try to write many as I can before I go back to college in January.

"Here is the sake for you and the lady." The man placed the drinks on the bar for Sakura and Kakashi.

"Sakura, how are you doing? We haven't seen each other in a while; well I mean I only get to see you when we're on missions." Kakashi said while he picked up his sake and sipped it slowly.

"I'm fine Kakashi-sensei, and how about you?" Sakura grabbed her drink and consumed its contents slowly and gave a discussing look on her face. It was her first time drinking sake.

"I'm wonderful. Oh? Sakura, is this your first time drinking? By the way no need to call me sensei." Kakashi stared and laughed at her reaction and gave her a handkerchief to wipe off her lips.

"Yes it is. May I call you senpai then?" Sakura blushed in embarrassment.

"Sure." Kakashi pulled out Icha Icha Tatics and he was dying to know what would happen next.

"Kakashi-senpai, is that porn book of yours interesting?" Sakura was curious and tried to look over at his book, but Kakashi gave her the look of fear.

"Sakura, it's a romance novel." He smiled and handed the book to her so she could get a glance at it.

"Kakashi, this stuff is boring! How can you call his romance? He just goes straight to sex. There's no sensual time, intimacy, nor not even playing around or laughing." Sakura closed the book and a clapping noise could be heard from it. She handed the book back to Kakashi.

"I just enjoy reading it Sakura, its just one of my hobbies." Kakashi smiled warmly at her, he then started to drink his sake.

Sakura was staring at him and wondering if he would take off his mask, and she continued drinking her sake at a steady pace while trying to make him nervous.

"So Sakura, do you have a boyfriend yet? I mean, a pretty girl with you should have no problem in looking for one. I'm just wondering and curious." Kakashi studied her while waiting for an answer of some sort.

"Well, Kakashi-senpai I don't have a boyfriend yet. I'm just concentrating on the rest of my training. I wouldn't mind to have one though; it would be kind of nice though." Sakura smiled and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Sakura what are your dreams?" Kakashi folded his hands together and his fingers were moving about.

"My dreams…I dream to surpass Hokage's medical ninjutsu and become the best in it. I also dream about becoming an ANBU and of course I might want to get married in the future." Sakura smiled and gave Kakashi a peace sign.

"Oh, I see. What are your hobbies? You can ask me questions if you like as well I don't mind."

"Kakashi when's your birthday?" Sakura asked him in a curious tone of voice.

"September 15. When's your birthday Sakura?" Kakashi finished his sake while waiting for her reponse.

"March 28. Kakashi, its getting late I should be heading back home. Thank you for tonight and the sake. It was fun hanging out with you. I'll see you…" She was interrupted when Kakashi pulled her by the arm.

"May I walk you home Sakura? It's dangerous for you to walk alone at night." Kakashi smiled and winked at her; she blushed at him from the wink and it gave her shivers down her spine.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind you walking me home. I actually wanted to talk to you some more. I enjoy talking with you." Sakura grinned and waited for him to pay the bill.

Kakashi stood up and took his jacket off and said to her, "Sakura, it's a bit cold outside. Here wear my jacket, I know it's too big but at least it'll keep you warm. I don't want you to catch a cold or something." He handed his jacket that was from his black tuxedo.

"Thank you I appreciate it." She gladly took it from his hands and put it on while it covered up the dress that was revealing her porcelain skin.

Soon as he left the money for the bill they headed out to Sakura's.

* * *

As they headed out the two saw Naruto and Lee came running near the bar to look for Sakura. Kakashi waved at the two guys and they asked where Sakura was at. 

"Kakashi-sensei, have you seen Sakura-chan?" Naruto whined as he was moving his head around and about searching for her.

"Sakura isn't here. Maybe she's still at the Christmas Party. Are you sure you searched thoroughly for her?" Kakashi's tone of voice was monotone while Sakura was standing behind him sideways hoping Naruto was somewhat still dumb enough to not notice. Even if he did, she would always find a way to get away from them.

"Are you sure Kakashi-sensei? I want to profess my love to Sakura!" Lee said it in a hyper way and with passion.

"Eh?!?! You're not going to tell Sakura-chan that you love her Fuzzy brows…she's mine!" Naruto was screaming his lungs out in horror while Lee was crying as if he was defeated.

Kakashi snugged on the sleeve of the jacket which Sakura was wearing as a cue for them to leave, but this time he would leave in a hurry.

"Gomen! I have things to attend to tonight." Kakashi grabbed onto Sakura's hand and then out of nowhere "poof" they were gone in an instant.

"Huh?" Naruto gave a confused look on his face as if he was lost in a huge shopping area and moved his head from left to right many times.

"Naruto-kun, Kakashi got away! I feel ashamed I'm going to train now see you later!" Lee waved goodbye to Naruto and ran away while warming up his legs and he then ran like a speeding train.

* * *

"Phew, that was a close one Kakashi-senpai. Thank you, I owe you a favor," Sakura said while smiling at him. 

"No problem. Eh, you don't have to repay me." Kakashi patted her on the head.

There was silence while they slowly walked to Sakura's place. She was dragging her feet as she walked. She then realized she shouldn't drag her feet while wearing heels. Kakashi noticed it and the noise annoyed him a bit, but then a smile creased on his mouth.

"Sakura, what is your favorite color?" Kakashi had a puppy like look on his face.

"Am I allowed to say more than one?" She never had a favorite color, but liked many.

"Sure." Kakashi was just wondering her likes and dislikes.

"I like red, pink, and green. Sometimes I like to wear black a little. I guess red or pink would be my favorite color." Sakura started to kick the rocks that were on the ground while putting her arms behind her back.

As they approached her apartment, she unlocked the door and didn't enter it but asked him a question, "Kakashi, would you like to come in for a few minutes?"

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I can't…" Kakashi's words were cut off when she gave him the big puppy eyes.

"Please, even if it's just for a few minutes." She begged him while still giving him those irresistible puppy eyes.

"Okay, fine you win, but I have something to give to you please close your eyes." Kakashi smiled, he took the mistletoe out from his pocket and he then raised it over her head.

"Sakura, you may open your eyes now and look above your head. May I romantically kiss you?" He pleaded while hoping that she would comply with him.

She was speechless, but shocked. She never thought that Kakashi would want to kiss her. She complied and walked closer to him as he took his hand to bring their faces together for a kiss. He embraced her as if Sakura was a lost lover of his and like as if he hasn't seen her in a long time.

"Kakashi..." She was breathless while Kakashi brushed strands of pink hair from the girl he had just kissed. Their eyes locked on together while she stayed close to him to enjoy this special time with him. She grabbed him by the hands and lead him inside in her apartment.

_Wow she has a nice living room and kitchen…I wonder what her room looks like_ as Kakashi thought he mentally slapped himself. _No! That's wrong to think that way. _ His inner thoughts were disturbed by the girl in front of him.

"Kakashi would you like to have some hot coco?" Sakura blushed insanely red and readied the pot while filling it with cold milk.

"Sure. About that kiss Sakura, I did mean it." Kakashi bluntly wanted to say that he has feelings for her, but wanted to make it special on Christmas eve.

To be continued. Next chapter: Hot coco and Alone Time.

Please R&R. Thank you. :3


	4. Cup of Hot Coco

Cup of Hot Coco

Sorry for this being so late (and it's pretty short), I have other chapters in mind and I've been playing too much FFXI over the Christmas Holiday.

Note: Sakura is 18-19 years old, while Kakashi is about…31+ and I deciated this fanfiction to a dear dear person to me D. He knows who he is.

"So…about that kiss Kakashi, did you really mean it?" Sakura's voice was a bit shaky, because she was nervous of what he would say.

"Sakura, I really did mean it, with all of my heart." Kakashi stood up from where he was sitting and approached her in a slow pace. He smiled so sincerely that it made a placid moment for the two and it calmed Sakura down from being so nervous; the creases from his smile could be seen from still wearing his black mask.

"Kakashi…" Sakura blushed while she turned to face him while standing behind her stove, she tried to anticipate his next move, but we all know humans can't read each others' minds.

The spout from the tea kettle was making a noise signaling that it was ready to be taken off the hot stove, but instead the two ignored it. Sakura stood still behind the stove as Kakashi walked up to her and put his arms around her waist and embraced her as if there was no tomorrow; she laid her head down on his warm chest savoring every minute of his scent.

He raised her face gently up so that he could see her chest; he brushed off strands of hair that was covering her face he then pulled his mask down slowly; Sakura's heartbeat was beating so fast she thought she would die; he then proceeded to kiss her tenderly, both their eyes were closed. Sakura was the first one to pull away from their kiss, but their eyes still staring at each other.

"Let me get this off the stove and…" Sakura was cut off when Kakashi put his finger on her lips; she was startled at his action, but then she relaxed.

"I'll get it for you, just relax a bit." Kakashi smiled at her, while she consented with him.

He removed the tea kettle and set it on the other side of the stove. Sakura placed two mugs on the table and poured the contents of coco into them. Kakashi walked over to the kitchen table and poured the hot milk in the mugs while his drooping eyes stared at her.

"Sakura, what do you like about me?" Kakashi asked while he was sipping his hot coco.

"What do I like about you?" She thought about it for a few minutes, and she smiled.

"Kakashi, the reasons I like you are that you're smart, somewhat perverted when you don't want to admit it, loyal, funny, and courageous. You're also very tactical and logical. I also like a man that can stand his own ground."

"Sakura thank you." Kakashi smiled at her and he placed the cup back on the table while she picked them up to put in the sink.

"Kakashi, are you single?" Sakura was always curious when it came to her former sensei, she then went back to sit down near him.

"Yes I am single Sakura. Why?" Kakashi stretched his arms while looking at the time realizing that it was getting late.

"I was just wondering, I thought a man like you would have a girlfriend or something." Sakura stood up as he was standing as if he was in a hurry.

"Oh, but I don't. Anyway Sakura, I need to get going now. It's getting late now; I had a wonderful time with you tonight. See ya!" Kakashi was gone in a poof as green leaves surrounded the air.


	5. Outcomes and Misunderstandings

Outcomes and Misunderstandings

"Tsunade-sama, it seems like we have failed to bring Naruto and Sakura together. One of my sources said that they saw Sakura and Kakashi at the bar, but this is no longer any of our business." She bit her upper lip, showing that she was nervous of what Tsunade would do and Tonton was hiding behind her right leg.

"I see, very well. We can't force this any longer on Sakura; nor do I not agree with the outcome of Kakashi becoming closer to Sakura. I won't question their relationship or status since we have no proof of them. I won't allow this type of relationship. They were student and teacher in the past. Shizune we must address this issue with them." Tsunade slammed her right fist into her desk.

"Um, here's your tea. Good night Tsunade-sama." Shizune bowed down quickly while trying to get away from the aggravated hokage.

"Wait, Shizune. Would you believe that this could just be a misunderstanding and it's not what it seems like?" Tsunade looked up as she stared at Shinzune.

"It's possible, but the way those two were acting…well my thoughts are that it might just happen…" Shizune had the round, wooden serving platter resting against her lap. 

"What do you mean? Spill the beans Shizune…" Tsunade was still staring at her, while stamping doucments.

"Well…you see... it's possible for those two to love each other. Don't get me wrong…this could be a misunderstanding." Shizune bowed to her and started to walk out, but Tsunade stopped her before her departure.

"Shizune…we need to have a talk with Sakura and Kakashi about this matter. I don't want rumors going around that Kakashi and his former student were dating and what not. I just want to protect Sakura…" Tsunade looked out the window while the birds were ciphering.

"I understand…very well. After the holidays are over maybe we can bring Kakashi in for a talk." Shizune left the room while her pig Tonton followed.

Sorry that this chapter is so short; I'm just trying to stick to one plot at a time.


	6. The Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, ect ect.

This fanfic is dedicated for a special someone. He knows who he is. P

Sorry for not be able to update this fic and I've been doing projects and what not. College sucks. XD At any rate, enjoy.

Secret in Mirrors Chapter 6

The Surprise- Christmas Eve

As usual, Sakura was sitting on her bed alone wondering if "Santa" would come visit her. She was getting ready for bed, and decided that she wouldn't stay up late. She thought Ino, Naruto, or someone would come see her. She had a bigger surprise coming her way.

She was thinking that her Christmas would be another lonely day, but then her thoughts were interrupted by a noise she heard coming from her window. She was curious of what it was and opened her window.

"Kakashi-san!" She was rather surprised out of all people that he would visit.

"Yo." He waved and smiled at her.

"What are you doing here? I'm surprised that you came to visit me out of all the other…" She stopped while noticed that Kakashi embraced her and started to whisper some sweet words.

"Sakura, I can't get you out of my mind. You see, I have these really strong feelings for you; I don't think I can ignore it in my head any longer. I really love you, I wish I could make you mine and I would be yours only."

"Kakashi-san, I love you too. You've always belonged to me and always will. You have always been there for me, thick and thin," Sakura was being gently pulled towards him.

"I have something for you." He took it out of his pocket and revealed a box of some sort. As he opened it, there was a gold engraved heart locket necklace. Sakura smiled as he put around her neck safely.

"Open it Sakura, there's a surprise inside." He couldn't help but smiled warmly at her. Inside the locket were a picture of Kakashi on one half and the other of Sakura.

"I love it, I wasn't expecting this from you and…" Sakura was once again interrupted by Kakashi, but to kiss her on the lips softly.

A small smile formed on Sakura's soft and luscious lips, and they both stared at each other with puppy eyes.

"Sakura, will you go out with me? I want to be your boyfriend." He gently held her hands as his way of pleading for her love.

"Yes! Of course I'll go out with you Kakashi-san. I'll be happy to be your girlfriend." She tackled glomped him and they both almost fell off the bed.

Kakashi sat up and helped Sakura up from the bed and said, "Sakura, get dressed I have another surprise for you. I'll be waiting in your living room." Kakashi walked out of the room, closed the door behind him and proceeded to the living room.

Kakashi was observing the surroundings he was in, he noticed that it still looked the same from the last time he had visited her apartment. It was still vibrant and had the welcoming feeling for anyone who would visit it. Her apartment was clean and well organized.

About ten minutes later Sakura came into the living room as she saw Kakashi standing up and staring at the contents of her living arrangements. She then put her jacket on and said something to him.

"Eh, you're enjoying my modern apartment?" She couldn't help, but slightly tease him.

"I am, but just wait till certain articles of clothing lying on your floor," Kakashi returned the favor of this little war between them.

"Are you ready to go?" He inquired while waiting for her reply.

"Yes, but will you please tell me where you are taking me?" Sakura was begging him, she was dying to know.

"No," said Kakashi while he paused with a big grin on his face and continued with, "I can't spoil a surprise; if I do it won't be a surprise anymore. There are consequences if you won't comply." Once again, he retaliated with another tease.

"What kind of consequences?" She asked, while Kakashi used this diversion to blind fold her. Well of course he really meant to tease her at the same time. He enjoyed seeing the look on her face.

"Consequences like this," He started to whisper into her ears, making her body have chills down her spine as her body responded from his warm breath tickling her soft, satin skin. He then evilly teased her by licking and nibbling on her ears.

"Kakashi-san, you're such a tease!" Sakura was laughing, but yet at the same time wanting to tease him back. There was just one problem, Kakashi-san had pinned her down while she was busy laughing.



"You're a tease too; you were the one that started it." He then gently wrestled her body facing down on the floor and pinned her once again. He slightly removed the piece of cloth covering her face and French kissed her all of a sudden.

"Oh yeah," Kakashi had another grin formed on his face and said whispered, "That is one of the other consequences since you did not comply with my orders."

"Fine, I raise my white flag Kakashi-san. I give up; I'm in your hands." Sakura was only being sarcastic.

"But, at any rate we should get going. That's if you're still not tired. How are you feeling?" Kakashi stared into her brilliant emerald eyes.

"I'm not that tired Kakashi-san, I enjoy spending time with you." She smiled warmly at him.

"You're still going to be blind folded. I can't let you see your surprise." He locked her apartment door and then led the way by holding her hand.

"So, how long have you been living by yourself Sakura?" He had noted to himself earlier that no one else occupied the apartment.

"About a year, I moved out once I could afford the rent and everything by myself. My parents were kind of timid of me moving out, but they said I'm welcome to come back home anytime." She felt kind of silly being blind folded and walking at the same time.

"Well, congratulations. You're officially an adult now. Welcome to corporate Konoha. I'm just teasing you." Kakashi loves to tease her.

"Are we there yet Kakashi-san?" Sakura was curious and they were walking to some location.

"We're almost there." He gently squeezed her hand as they started to near his apartment.

"Good, cause I'm dying to see my surprise!" She poked him.

Kakashi finally made it to the destination and Sakura kept walking. She accidentally bumped behind him and blushed like a deep red, wild strawberry. He turned around to face her and said, "We're here now, but I'm not taking your blind fold off we get inside."

"Okay. Promise you won't tease me anymore Kakashi-san?"

"I can't promise you that, you know I love to tease." He smiled and suddenly surprised Sakura by carrying her bridal style into his home.



"Getting a little hasty there?" Sakura enjoyed every moment of it and not only that, but his manly musk scent.

"No, I just wanted to." He smiled her and continued to carry her and placed her into a dining chair.

Inside his apartment were candles and pedals of sakura blossoms on the dining table.

He then removed the blind fold off her face and Sakura's face lit up brightly and then she smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Kakashi-san, I love it. So is this my surprise? This is really romantic and thoughtful of you. I really wasn't expecting it from you."

"So do you want anything to drink?" Kakashi stood while waiting to return to his kitchen.

"May I have some warm milk, please?" Sakura asked politely trying to not start a tease war.

"Yes you may. I'll be back in a second." Kakashi was on his way to the kitchen until Sakura asked him something.

"Kakashi-san, you wouldn't happen to have ingredients to make banana bread?" Sakura had no intention of teasing him, but it was bound to occur.

"Well, I guess. You know me, baking is out of my league. Be my guess and bake. Follow me, this way." Kakashi smiled shyly and gently held her hand.

"Well, you see Kakashi. I enjoy baking and I'm trying to perfect my banana bread recipe. So far this one tastes the best." Sakura said hoping that he would not tease just because of her enjoyment of cooking and baking.

She was going through the cabients looking for the ingredients to make banana bread and she found some all purpose flour and all of the other ones she needed. She noted that Kakashi was really neat with his kitchen.

"I'm hoping that today's loaf of banana bread will taste better than yesterday's…" Sakura was interrupted by Kakashi who then started the teasing and hugged her from behind.

"Yyou know I'll be tasting something else of yours." Kakashi grinned and started his tease war.

"Kakashi-san, you're such a tease and don't blame it on me." Sakura was starting to mix the ingredients together in a large bowl.



"You know, they always say sex starts in the kitchen," Kakashi whispered into her ear and was still behind her while making the mix for banana bread.

"Oh really, like who? The nasty books like Come Come Paraside said so?" Sakura retailated.

"Not exactly, but something like that." Kakashi turned her around so that Sakura would face him and he picked her up. He then placed her on the marble counter.

"You know, Kakashi this counter top is…" Sakura was interrupted because Kakashi kissed her.

"Is cold? I know but, you won't be in a few minutes." He couldn't resist all her teasing and the signals she was giving him.

He continued making out with her, and then started to suck on her neck leaving hickkies as she moaned for more.

_All her teasing is killing me and I don't know how longer I can stand it. _Kakashi couldn't take it any longer, but he knew it wasn't the right 'time' to do it.

"Kakashi, I need to at least put the banana bread mix in the refrigerator." Sakura was still on the counter top while Kakashi kissed her neck and sliding his hands down her thighs.

"You stay put here; I'll put it up so you can bake it in the morning." Kakashi wrapped it up in plastic wrap and placed it in his refrigerator.

Kakashi then poured the milk into a mug and handed the warm cup of milk to Sakura, and she gladly took it.

"I'm sorry, I almost forgot about your milk Sakura." Kakashi apologized and kissed her forehead.

"It's okay Kakashi." Sakura was sipping some milk and he stared at her.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Sakura finished her milk and handed the mug back to him.

"No, you're just so beautiful Sakura." Kakashi smiled and brushed hair off of Sakura's face.

"Kakashi-san," said Sakura as she started to yawn and continued with, "I'm sleepy. I feel like going to sleep."

"Sakura, do you want to stay the night? It's pretty late right now. I'm not forcing you though." Kakashi held her hands and waited for her answer.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind. Do you want me to sleep on the sofa in your living room?" Sakura yawned even more and rubbed her hand on her forehead.

"No, no. I insist that you sleep in my bed with me. It is after all freezing outside. I hope you don't mind, but I can always sleep on the sofa." Kakashi gently caressed her face with his fingers.

"I don't mind sleeping in the same bed as you. I don't see any problem with it. There's no need to be shy at all with you Kakashi-san." Sakura grinned at him a bit and kissed him.

Kakashi surprised Sakura by sweeping her off her feet and carried her bridal style into his room. He then gently placed her into the bed and covered her with the bed sheets. She had fallen asleep as he took her to his bedroom. He couldn't help, but stare at her and kiss her head goodnight.

Once Kakashi was in the bed, Sakura got closer to him, because of his warmth. Not only that, she felt comfortable and safe for the first time. She started to toss and turn in the bed and he was just watching her every moment. She woke up as yawned a bit, to see a puppy eyed copy nin just staring down at her. He couldn't help it.

"Kakashi, I can't sleep." She was wide awake by now.

"Shhh. Sakura, try listening to my heartbeat." Kakashi pulled her to his chest so that she would lay down on him.

He pulled the covers over them and he rubbed her head while trying to find a way to get her to fall asleep. Her head slowly relaxed on his chest while Sakura was listening to his heartbeat. He put his arms around him to keep her warm and with his hand he ran his fingers through her pink hair. He kissed her on the cheek as he noticed she had fallen into a deep slumber. He smiled and went to sleep right after her.

To be continued…


	7. Christmas Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Dedicated to: For that special someone, and as well all KakashixSakura fans

**Previously from Chapter 6:**

"Kakashi, I can't sleep." She was wide awake by now.

"Shhh. Sakura, try listening to my heartbeat." Kakashi pulled her to his chest so that she would lay down on him.

He pulled the covers over them and he rubbed her head while trying to find a way to get her to fall asleep. Her head slowly relaxed on his chest while Sakura was listening to his heartbeat. He put his arms around him to keep her warm and with his hand he ran his fingers through her pink hair. He kissed her on the cheek as he noticed she had fallen into a deep slumber. He smiled and went to sleep right after her.

PS: Enjoy and I'm sorry that the past few months I wasn't able to update. I'll be updating with a new chapter at least every week or more.

**Chapter 7 -Peaceful Morning**

Sakura awoke up on Christmas Day feeling really happy and she didn't felt that way in years. She then realized Kakashi had wrapped his body around her and not only that, but both of their legs were intertwined together. She couldn't help, but keep staring at the man next to her sleeping peacefully. She was feeling careless and chirpy. She tried to move out of Kakashi's arms, but decided to not wake him.

Then out of nowhere Kakashi started to repeat some sentences from one of the series from Icha Icha Paradise. Sakura sighed to herself and that he was saying one of his favorite porn or rather he would say "education books" by memory during his sleep. She started to not be able to not stop blushing and covered her ears from the vulgar things he was saying and started to bite her tongue.

Sakura felt something poke her from behind and she was nearly shocked when she realized it was something of Kakashi's. She was being spooned by him and it kept just growing and poked her even more. Her face turned red as a tomato and then Kakashi woke up out of nowhere and smiled at her.

"Hello there _morning wood_, I see you've been reading too much of Icha Icha Paradise." Sakura teased him a bit and enjoyed every moment of it.

"Yo. Sorry about him poking you. He tends to get a bit too excited and not only that we've been intimate with each other." He nervously smiled at her and scratched his head.



"And the loads of porn you have been reading ever since the famous Jiryah has written tons of it." She added.

"His novels aren't porn; it's rather more like 'educational' and good for every man's soul." Kakashi grinned and had to tell the truth, well at least half of it.


End file.
